The Shadow Girl
by Noira Hikari
Summary: AU/ Ada satu keinginan yang sangat ingin diwujudkan oleh Sasuke, mendapatkan sebuah foto Hinata yang sempurna. Sebuah foto untuk kamera digital kesayangannya. Tapi dia bahkan tidak pernah bisa menemukan gadis itu./challenge by Sugar Princess71/RnR please?


**Title: The Shadow Girl**

**Disclimer: Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Supranatural & Hurt/comfort (maaf kalau salah, Thiex juga bingung genrenya apa ^^v)**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), Abal, Gaje, dan begitu banyak kekurangan lainnya.**

**A/N: Fict ini dibuat atas permintaan Sugar Princess71. Maaf karena terlalu terlambat m(_ _)m…**

**If you think you don't like something in this fiction you can press back button and just leave this page..!**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^o^**

**.**

Dia berjalan menyusuri pepohonan bercadas terus melangkah semakin memasuki daerah itu. Sesekali kameranya mebidik beberapa hal yang menurutnya menarik. Perlahan matahari tergiring pergi menyisakan seuntai cahaya kekuningan di celah-celah rimbun pepohonan, memberikan kesan keemasan saat cahaya itu memantul di guratan pohon yang terlihat pecah.

Ada begitu banyak hal yang ingin dia tangkap. Ketika ada satu hal yang mebuat lensa kameranya tertarik, tiba-tiba muncul objek lain yang lebih menarik. Membuat pria berambut biru dongker itu terus bergerak tanpa henti. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan satupun momen indah itu.

Tanpa dia rasa kakinya telah membawanya jauh menuntut segurat cahaya yang terus berjalan menjauh, semakin dalam memasuki hutan itu. Berkali-kali dia bisa merasakan kakinya tersangkut ranting dan duri-duri liar sehingga menimbulkan goresan-goresan tajam di kaki jenjangnya.

Tapi dia tidak perduli. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah mengejar cahaya yang terlihat seperti pita berwarna keemasan itu. Dia harus berhasil mengabadikannya dengan lensa kamera kesayangannya itu. Hingga tanpa dia sadari kakinya tersandung sesuatu yang membuatnya terjatuh menuju lumpur yang memang sejak tadi merendam kakinya. Badannya tergulung-gulung kebawah, hingga berhenti beberapa meter di sebelah sebuah sungai kecil yang terlihat sedikit kecoklatan.

Gemerisik air mengalun pelan di sekitar tempatnya tersungkur. Langit mulai benar-benar menggelap. Sedikit demi sedikit awan berarak membuat sebuah koloni di langit yang terlihat sangat luas. Segerombol burung gagak berputar-putar diantara tudung pepohonan membuat segalanya lebih abu-abu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sebuah suara benar-benar membuatnya terperanjat. Dengan perlahan di putarkannya arah pandangnya menuju asal suara itu. Di sana, di atas seonggok batu yang berbintik-bintik itu duduk sesosok gadis yang tersenyum ramah padanya. Gadis itu terlihat lebih muda darinya beberapa tahun, mungkin sekitar awal dua puluhan.

Sejenak dia merasakan dirinya terpana pada gadis itu. Kulit gadis itu terlihat agak pucat dengan rambut _indigo_ panjang yang menjuntai di bahunya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya terpana. Matanya, dia begitu terpana pada mata _lavender_ gadis itu. Terlihat berbeda dari kebanyakan mata yang pernah dia lihat. Dan untuk beberapa saat kemudian dia segera mengarahkan kamera yang tergantung di lehernya kearah gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Dia terus menatap objek di hadapannya dan memotret sesukanya. Cahaya, dia bisa melihat cahaya yang tadi dikejarnya berada di sebelah gadis itu. Dengan sangat cepat dia segera memotret terus tanpa memperdulikan pandangan sosok di hadapannya.

"Aku masih disini lho!"

Dia mengalihkan pandangan wajahnya, terperanjat.

"Dan tadi aku bertanya, sedang apa kau disini?"

"Eh?"

"Apa kau fotografer?"

"Iya."

"Profesional?"

"Bukan."

"Berarti kau amatir?"

Dia mengerutkan kening.

"Apa kau fotografer yang sedang nganggur?"

Dia terdiam sejenak. Sebenarnya dia benar-benar bingung menjelaskan tentang fotografi pada gadis dihadapannya itu. Menurutnya fotografer bukan hanya sekedar profesi, hobi atau obsesi seperti yang sering di anggap oleh orang lain. Fotografi adalah caranya menafsirkan dunia, sama seperti cahaya yang menerobos masuk melalui retina matanya.

"Fotografi itu-" gumamnya "-caraku."

Gadis _indigo_ itu menaikkan satu alis.

"Tidak sopan memotret seseorang tanpa persetujuan, belum tentu orang itu suka di foto!"

Dia menatap tepat kearah bola mata gadis itu. Sejurus kemudian dia akhirnya hanya menghembuskan nafas perlahan. Sedikit kesal mungkin?

Gadis itu lagi-lagi tersenyum lembut padanya. "Siapa namamu?"

"Sasuke."

"Nama yang bagus. Aku Hinata…" Gadis itu sedikit menelengkan kepalanya. "…salam kenal."

"Hn."

"Bolehkah aku melihat fotoku?"

Sasuke sedikit terperanjat mendengar permintaan gadis itu. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin kameranya di sentuh oleh orang lain. Tapi dengan ragu-ragu dia akhirnya mendekati gadis itu dan menunjukkan hasil fotonya, berusaha sedemikian mungkin agar kamera itu tidak terlalu dekat dengan sang gadis tapi dia masih bisa melihatnya.

"Kenapa gambarku berbayang?" Dengan tatapan sedih yang dibuat-buat gadis itu menatap mata _onix_ Sasuke.

Sasuke benar-benar bernafas lega saat gadis itu tidak tertarik untuk lebih lama mengamati kamera digital kesayangannya itu.

"Kau mau duduk?" Hinata menunjuk batu besar tempatnya duduk dengan tangannya yang kecil. Dan dengan sangat hati-hati Sasuke duduk di sebelahnya tetapi sedikit lebih jauh. Dia tidak ingin terlalu dekat dengan gadis yang bahkan belum 15 menit dikenalnya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Entah dorongan apa yang membuat Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya. Yang pasti dia sangat ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan seorang gadis di pinggir hutan itu.

Entah untuk keberapa kali gadis itu tersenyum. "Hanya sedang berjalan-jalan," dia bergumam pelan "aku membenci musim dingin disini, semuanya terlihat-abu-abu."

"Bukankah kau juga abu-abu?" Sasuke sedikit mengernyit menatap pakaian yang dikenakan Hinata. Dia menggunakan sebuah mantel agak tebal berwarna abu-abu, celana hitam, sebuah sepatu bots yang tak kalah gelap serta sebuah topi bundar berbahan wol yang juga abu-abu.

"Iya, tapi bukan itu maksudku," Hinata menunjuk sebuah daun kering yang tidak begitu jauh dari tempat mereka duduk. "lihat! Bahkan daun kering pun bukannya berwarna kecoklatan tapi malah abu-abu."

Dia benar, Sasuke menyadari itu. Semua yang ada di pulau ini terkesan gelap dan seperti tidak memiliki kehidupan. Bahkan pepohonan dan bunga-bunga pun tidak secerah biasanya. Semua seolah…mati?

"Aku lebih suka musim panas. Biasanya langit tidak akan semendung ini." Hinata menengadah menatap langit gelap diatasnya. Tanpa dia sadari setetes air dari langit mulai membasahi topi wolnya.

"Aku lebih suka yang begini."

"Tentu saja, kau kan fotografer. Kalian lebih menyukai hitam dan putih."

Sasuke merasakan setitik air hujan membasahi pipinya perlahan. Sebentar lagi akan kembali turun hujan.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang." Hinata berdiri dan bersiap hendak pergi.

"Pulang? Dimana kau…tinggal?" Sasuke merasakan lidahnya sedikit kelu. Hari ini dia berbicara jauh lebih banyak dari biasanya. Dan seharusnya dia tidak perlu berbicara dengan orang asing kan?

"Disana," Hinata menunjuk subuah jalan setapak tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada, "tepat di ujung jalan, hanya sebuah pondok kecil yang tenang."

Sasuke ikut berdiri dan menyibakkan celananya yang penuh lumpur, "Baiklah, sepertinya aku juga harus pulang."

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Sasuke-kun." Hinata sedikit menunduk dengan hormat dan perlahan melangkahkan kakinya menjauh meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri terdiam. Sasuke terus mengamati gadis itu hingga terbersit keinginan untuk memotretnya lagi, dan dengan diam-diam dia kembali membidikkan kameranya menuju gadis itu.

Ada sedikit perasaan tidak suka saat dirinya menatap gadis itu perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya. Entah apa sebabnya, dia sangat ingin bisa terus bersama Hinata. Bersama gadis yang baru dikenalnya itu.

**.**

**.**

Hari Senin, sebuah hari tersibuk tak terkecuali di pulau itu. Berbagai barang kebutuhan dijual dengan harga yang cukup mencenangkan. Tapi itu biasa, karena segala hal sangat sulit dicari disini. Bahkan pasar yang hanya diisi sedikit penjual dan pembeli ini pun hanya ada setiap satu minggu sekali.

Sasuke, dengan mantel biru tuanya dia berjalan pelan menyusuri beberapa stan penjual kebutuhan. Ditangan kanannya tergantung sebuah bungkusan berisi roti, keju dan tomat untuk persediaan satu minggu kedepan. Sebenarnya dia benar-benar malas untuk berkutat dengan segala hal semacam ini. Tapi, dia hanya sendiri. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa membantunya dan dia tidak ingin mati kelaparan di pulau terpencil ini.

Angin musim dingin berhembus perlahan membuat giginya bergemeletuk pelan. Setelah memeriksa kantung belanjaan dan merasa semuanya telah cukup, dia memutuskan pulang. Memang, sebenarnya tidak ada satu hal pun yang bisa dilakukannya di rumah. Tapi setidaknya rumahnya jauh lebih hangat ketimbang disana.

Langkahnya terhenti saat dirinya melihat sesuatu, atau lebih tepatnya seseorang yang sepertinya pernah dikenalnya. Hinata, duduk dengan tenang di salah satu kursi tua yang terlihat jabuk di tengah taman kecil di dekat tempatnya berdiri.

Entah dorongan apa yang membuat kakinya melangkah mendekati gadis itu. Dia hanya sangat ingin menegurnya. Memang dia sadar kalau ini bukan sifatnya. Dia tidak pernah begini. Tak pernah sekalipun dia mencoba perduli pada orang lain. Bahkan dia telah menekankan batinnya untuk selalu hidup sendiri. Dan bukankah berteman itu berarti tidak sendiri?

"Hei, kau yang waktu itu kan?" sapanya perlahan.

"Eh? Sasuke. Senang bertemu denganmu." Hinata bangkit berdiri dan sedikit menunduk sambil sedikit terrsenyum kecil.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu." Sasuke mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Hinata.

Hari ini Hinata mengenakan topi yang sama waktu itu serta mantel putih selutut. Dia benar-benar terlihat monokrom membuat Sasuke sangat ingin memoternya. Tapi seketika dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tidak membawa kameranya.

"Kau-" dia melirik kantong plastik ditangan Sasuke "-berbelanja?"

"Hn"

"Oh. Apa kau tinggal disini?"

"Yah, mungkin."

"Mungkin?" Hinata menelengkan kepalanya agar dirinya bisa melihat Sasuke lebih jelas, berusaha meyakinkan.

Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit yang gelap. "Aku tidak tahu."

Dalam hati Sasuke sedikit mengumpat lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Betapa rendahnya dirinya kini dihadapan gadis itu. Dia seorang pria penuh pendirian dan cerdas, kini sama sekali tidak punya tujuan hidup. Dia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Kau tidak banyak bicara ya?"

"Begitulah."

Suasana canggung mewarnai tempat itu. Tidak ada seorangpun yang berusaha memulai kembali percakapan. Sasuke yang memang tidak bisa merangkai kata-kata hanya terus menatap burung-burung kecil yang terbang diatas langit kelam. Sebenarnya dia sedang memeras otaknya untuk mengucapkan sesuatu. Tapi dia benar-benar tidak pandai.

"Kau sudah makan?" Lagi-lagi Hinatalah yang memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Belum," ucap Sasuke singkat. Tapi dia segera menyadari kalau dia harus mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih, "kau mau makan bersamaku?"

Mata gadis itu membesar, "Bolehkah?"

"Tentu, aku tahu sebuah restoran yang menjual kentang yang sangat enak."

Hari itu, Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu mengajak seorang gadis makan dan menghabiskan hari itu bersama. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, tapi dia kini sedikit memahami Hinata. Gadis itu sebenarnya sedikit tertutup dan pemalu. Dan sifat itu benar-benar membuat Sasuke nyaman.

Kali itu, juga untuk pertama kalinya seumur hidupnya, Sasuke menceritakan semua keluh kesahnya. Dia menceritakan semua masalahnya. Ada sesuatu pada gadis itu yang membuatnya bisa menuangkan segala. Menuangkan masalahnya. Dan satu kalimat gadis itu yang terus terngiang di telinganya.

"_Kau begitu cerdas, harusnya kau lebih mengabdikan dirimu di luar. Bukan di pulau ini. Pulau yang takkan pernah menghargai siapapun."_

Apakah dia harus pergi? Dia tahu, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya disini. Tapi entah mengapa sangat berat menjauh dari Hinata. Satu-satunya gadis yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur semalaman..

**.**

**.**

Sudah 3 minggu sejak pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Hinata. Sasuke benar-benar sangat ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Hampir setiap hari sejak pertemuan terakhir itu, dia selalu datang ketepi sungai di pinggir hutan -tempat pertamanya bertemu Hinata- dengan hasil yang nihil. Pergi ke taman kecil di tengah perkampungan -tempat terakhirnya bertemu Hinata-pun juga tak membuahkan hasil.

Dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. Dia juga tidak tahu alasan pasti mengapa dia begitu ingin bertemu Hinata. Yang dia tahu, dia hanya ingin memotret gadis itu sekali lagi. Dengan sebuah gambar yang lebih mengagumkan.

Kini Sasuke berdiri diam di antara pemukiman kecil yang ditemukannya saat menyusuri jalan setapak yang pernah ditunjuk oleh gadis _indigo_ itu. Meski tidak begitu banyak rumah yang ada di pulau kecil dan sepi itu, tetap saja memilih rumah mana yang harus ditanyai adalah sebuah pekerjaan yang agak sulit, mengingat dirinya yang tidak begitu pandai berbicara.

Sudah sekitar sepuluh buah rumah yang dia datangi tapi tidak ada yang tahu siapa itu Hinata, apalagi untuk tahu dimana gadis itu berada. Dalam hati dia sedikit menyesal karena tidak mengentar pulang gadis itu saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

Perlahan tangannya menyentuh kamera yang dia sandangkan dileher seperti biasanya. Disana, dia menatap dua foto Hinata yang sempat dia tangkap sebelumnya. Satu buah saat pertama kali dia melihatnya, foto itu bisa dibilang jelek karena berbayang. Dan foto satunya, saat dia memotret Hinata dari belakang. Di foto itu Hinata terlihat sangat biasa saja, hanya sesosok gadis yang sedang berjalan dari belakang.

Sasuke ingin gambar yang sempurna. Dia ingin foto gadis itu dari depan dan memperlihatkan wajah pucatnya yang menawan. Memperlihatkan seuntai senyum tipis yang begitu lembut.

Mengingat Hinata membuatnya semakin gila. Gadis itu datang dan pergi begitu saja. Dan ini untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun silam Sasuke merasa dirinya mendapat sebuah getaran. Getaran yang memberikan sebuah keinginan menggebu agar bisa bertemu dengan gadis itu, dengan Hinata.

Masih ada satu rumah lagi di ujung jalan setapak ini. Agak sedikit menjauh dari rumah-rumah lainnya. Sasuke menjejakkan kakinya perlahan menuju kesana. Dalam hati dia sangat berharap bisa menemukan Hinata di sana. Karena jika Hinata tidak ada disana, berarti dia harus kehilangan gadis itu selamanya.

Rumah itu terlihat sangat sederhana, sebuah rumah dengan pagar besi yang sudah terkelupas. Salju yang terus turun sejak beberapa minggu lalu membuat semua ilalang di halamannya mati tertimbun. Tidak ada apapun yang spesial dirumah itu. Termasuk tangga kecil menuju pintu utama yang sedikit jabuk.

_Tok Tok Tok.._

Tangannya yang mulai memerah karena kedinginan itu mulai mengetuk pintu kayu yang tidak begitu besar itu. Berharap Hinatalah yang ada di dalamnya. Walau telah mengenakan dua _jumper_ dan tiga _T-shirt_, mantelnya yang tipis tetap tidak mampu membuatnya lebih hangat.

"Siapa?" Sesosok gadis terlihat mengintip di balik celah pintu untuk memastikan siapa yang datang.

"Hmm…Saya hanya…saya ingin bertanya, apakah kau tahu dimana Hinata tinggal?" Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, entah mengapa dia merasa gadis di dalam rumah itu sedikit membelalakkan matanya. Tapi Sasuke mencoba menghilangkan pikiran itu, mungkin saja itu hanya perasaannya saja.

Perlahan dia bisa merasakan pintu tersebut dibuka. Dia bisa melihat sesosok gadis berusia belasan tahun yang sangat mirip dengan Hinata, terutama matanya. Tapi itu bukan Hinata.

"Kau-" gadis itu memandangnya curiga, "-siapa?"

"Aku temannya. Apakah kau tahu dimana Hinata sekarang?"

Sekali lagi, gadis itu menatap Sasuke penuh selidik hingga membuat Sasuke merasa ditelanjangi.

"Silahkan masuk." ujar gadis itu kemudian.

Sasuke merasakan darahnya bergejolak. Tidak pernah dia merasakan perasaan sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Gadis itu, Hinata. Dia mengetahuinya. Setidaknya ada orang yang mengetahui Hinata.

Di dalam, rumah itu terlihat jauh lebih rapi dan hangat. Seperangkat _furniture_ yang terlihat sederhana mewarnai rumah berdominasi putih itu. Di sana dia bisa melihat seorang pria seusia ayahnya jika masih hidup sedang duduk diam di atas kursi kayu yang terlihat cukup nyaman. Di bagian lain ruangan ini terdapat beberapa foto yang dipajang di dinding. Berbagai foto keluarga.

Sasuke menangkap satu buah foto berlatarkan sebuah pantai yang sangat menawan, di foto itu terpampang sesosok gadis yang tersenyum manis. Gadis cantik berbaju biru langit dan bertopi beludru yang sangat indah. Dia mengenalnya, itu adalah Hinata. Hinata dengan wajah yang jauh lebih cerah dan sedikit memerah, sangat berbeda dengan saat pertemuan pertama. Sangat cantik.

"Hmm…jadi? Apa keperluanmu kemari?" Sebuah suara yang terdengar berat menyadarkan Sasuke yang masih tertegun dengan foto-foto di dinding rumah itu.

Perlahan dia membungkuk pada pria bewajah datar di hadapannya. Kemudian memposisikan duduknya di salah satu kursi kayu dengan ukiran sederhana itu.

"Salam kenal, saya Sasuke. Dan seperti yang saya katakan dari awal, saya teman Hinata."

Pria itu mengerutkan keningnya, bingung.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau _anakku_ pernah mempunyai teman." jawabnya datar.

"Umm…mungkin dia tidak ingin bercerita pada anda." terka Sasuke sekenanya. Sungguh, dia benar-benar malas jika harus ditanyai macam-macam.

"Kapan kau berkenalan dengannya? Nee-chan selalu cerita segalanya padaku. Dan dia tidak pernah bercerita tentangmu." Gadis yang tadi membukakan pintu untuknya tadi ikut berbicara dan tetap memandangnya seolah Sasuke adalah seorang kriminal.

"Aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya saat berada di tepi sungai di pinggir hutan, kira-kira empat minggu yang lalu." ujarnya tenang

Gadis itu terperanjat begitu mendengarnya. "TIDAKK!" pekiknya nyaring hampir membuat Sasuke tuli. Semua ini benar-benar membuat Sasuke bingung, ada apa gerangan?

"Kau pasti bercanda kan anak muda?" sambil terus mencoba tenang dan mengabaikan pekikan gadis disebelahnya lelaki itu melanjutkan, "Hinata telah meninggal sejak satu tahun yang lalu, di tempat itu. Karena sebuah penyakit."

Kali ini Sasukelah yang terperanjat, dia begitu kaget. Bagaimana mungkin? Apakah mereka bercanda?

"Kalian-tolong jangan bercanda." Sasuke tersenyum sinis, "kami baru saja berjalan-jalan dan makan bersama tiga minggu yang lalu."

"Untuk apa kami membohongimu? kecuali jika yang kau cari bukan _Hinata kami_." Sasuke melihat gadis yang duduk tidak jauh darinya itu perlahan menangis. Dan pria yang mengaku sebagai ayahnya itu menatapnya dengan pandangan iba

Tidak, Hinata yang dia cari adalah Hinata mereka. Hinata yang berada di salah satu foto yang di pajang itu. Tapi, bagaiman mungkin?

Semua ini benar-benar di luar kendalinya. Dia mungkin bisa menerima saat mereka bilang tidak mengenal Hinata, atau berkata Hinata telah meninggalkan pulau ini. Tapi ini? Hinata meninggal? Benarkah itu? Satu tahun yang lalu? Oh ayolah, dia baru saja bertemu dengan gadis itu _tiga minggu_ yang lalu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

**.**

**.**

Senja menggiring kepulauan yang sunyi dan seram itu. Burung gagak perlahan berputar-putar mewarnai langit jingga yang terlihat suram. Beberapa pepohonan tampak mengering tertutupi salju. Dedaunan membiaskan sebercak cahaya kecoklatan yang menakutkan.

Sasuke tahu, Hinata benar. Pulau ini sama sekali tidak menarik di musim dingin. Tidak ada satupun tempat wisata yang dapat mengundang turis. Bahkan sebuah mercusuar yang dulu begitu dibanggakan, kini roboh saat tidak seorangpun tahu karena terhempas gelombang besar. Tidak ada pasir putih disepanjang garis pantai yang berwarna kecoklatan. Hanya lumpur yang perlahan-lahan mengikis karena gelombang.

Satu demi satu penduduk yang dulunya nelayan, kini pindah dan mencari tempat tinggal lain semenjak perdagangan paus dilarang. Dulu, tempat ini penuh dengan darah paus yang terus diburu dengan kejamnya. Pulau ini benar-benar terkenal sebagai tempat yang sangat ramai.

Tidak seperti sekarang. Tapi Sasuke menyukai pulau ini karena berbagai alasan lain. Alasan utamanya adalah, disinilah tempat dia pertama kali bertemu dengan Hinata,dan di pulau inilah Hinata beristirahat untuk terakhir kalinya.

Perlahan Sasuke menaruh sebuket bunga berwarna-warni di depan sebuah batu nisan yang dipesannya melalui kakaknya yang tinggal di kota besar, sebagai perpisahan terakhirnya. Kemarin, Itachi datang menemuinya. Hanya sekedar menawarkan kehidupan yang lebih baik di kota. Dan segera meninggalkan pulau terbengkalai ini.

Sasuke menerimanya. Tentu saja, tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan saat berada disini. Meski terasa sangat berat berpisah dengan Hinata dia menyadari kalau Hinata telah pergi dan tak mungkin kembali. Selamanya..

**.**

**~~FIN~~**

**.**

**A/N: Hwaaa… Thiex minta maaf kalau lagi-lagi mewarnai FNI dengan sebuah fict super gaje dan aneh m(_ _)m **

**Maaf juga kalau mereka sangat OOC. Padahal Thiex udah nyoba. *pundung* Dan Thiex yakin, ini sama sekali tidak hurt. T^T *double pundung***

**Silahkan flame fict gagal ini sesuka hati kalian T^T**

**Arigatou m(_ _)m**


End file.
